El Agua
by HannahClyde
Summary: El agua, congelada, me atravesaba como mil espadas. La desesperación me presionaba el pecho, y sentía que el vasto océano me ahogaba en palpitante angustia. Sólo la mano de Jack puede salvarme. [Desde la perspectiva de Rose]


El agua, congelada, me atravesaba como mil espadas. La desesperación me presionaba el pecho, y sentía que el vasto océano me ahogaba en palpitante angustia. Los románticos y hermosos momentos que había pasado con Jack hace tan solo un poco tiempo ya parecían toda una vida lejos… Aquella alegría salvaje que había atacado agradablemente mi corazón hace unas horas tan solo ya me era tan ajena, tan indiferente…

Sin embargo, una mano entrelazada a la mía era como la luz que iluminaba mi camino, el único indicio de que esto no era la muerte, sino una desesperada lucha por sobrevivir al naufragio de aquel barco que parecía insumergible. Aquel barco tan majestuoso en su reciente capa de pintura reluciente, tan lleno de riquezas, tan seguro, tan soñado… El Barco de los Sueños...

La mano de Jack era lo único que me ayudaba a lograr mi objetivo. Sólo un poco más… Sólo unas pocas brazadas más, y nos salvaríamos… Los botes vendrían a rescatarnos… Sólo necesitábamos un poco más de esfuerzo, y podríamos afirmarnos de algún desolado resto de lo que había sido alguna vez el Titanic…

Sin embargo la puerta flotante que se divisaba a unos metros parecía tan lejana como inalcanzable, y pronto las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarme… Y entonces la mirada de Jack se cruzó con la mía, esos ojos azul intenso que tan bien conocía, pero que no veía en la oscuridad… Sólo una lejana luz nacarada, proveniente de la luna, iluminaba su esperanzada mirada; la luna, hermosa e impasible, indiferente a la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir bajo ella… La mirada de Jack me traspasó, y me dio nuevas fuerzas para lograr mi objetivo. Sólo un poco más… sólo un poco más…

Finalmente mis dedos rozaron la suave madera de la puerta, e impulsada por la mano de Jack, pude apoyarme en ella. El frío era insoportable, me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza; un frío cruel y horrible que me comía, que me tragaba, que ahogaba mi cuerpo y oprimía mis pulmones… Mi respiración agitada y desesperada no se tranquilizaba.

Intercambié una mirada decidida con Jack, y tragué saliva mientras me impulsaba hacia arriba para apoyar mi tembloroso cuerpo sobre la superficie de madera, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Esta se se tambaleó un poco bajo nuestro peso; sin embargo, con las manos entrelazadas, ambos nos acurrucamos mientras nuestra desesperación se apaciguaba muy, muy lentamente…

El miedo y la tristeza aún me aferraban el corazón. Todas aquellas vidas perdidas, de gente que conocía, no conocía y podía haber conocido; todas, perdidas por, en unos casos, valor, o en otros, la generosidad misma; o quizá el simple exceso de confianza… "Ni siquiera Dios podrá destruir este barco"...

Y ahora aquella frase me caía como plomo. La ingenuidad humana… ¿que no podíamos darnos cuenta?... Aquel sueño, aquella mentalidad de que el Titanic era insumergible, perfecto, ahora me parecía ridícula, vergonzosa e infantil. Si un iceberg podía llevar al Barco de los Sueños a su fatídico final, ¿acaso qué podía hacer Dios?

Entonces, las lágrimas que no había soltado cayeron en cascada por mis frías mejillas. Lloré justicia, lloré piedad. ¿Por qué había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué tanta gente inocente, en una muerte desesperada, en medio del océano, congelados?

Me di cuenta de que yo no conocía la desgracia. No sabía lo que era el miedo, la tristeza, la desesperación, el fuerte e incontrolable sentimiento de querer vivir, de tenerlo temor a la muerte… No conocía el frío, cruel y despiadado, que atacaba cada partícula de mi cuerpo, dificultaba mi respiración y aumentaba mi desesperación…

"Tranquila…", murmuró Jack. Su voz parecía tan lejana, y me sacó de mis pensamientos neblinosos. Sin embargo, era como una nueva esperanza, una brillante luz al final del oscuro sendero. "Todo está bien, tranquila…"

Me pareció ver una sombra de culpabilidad en su mirada: no estaba todo bien. De hecho, todo estaba mal. Todo era horrible. La situación, el lugar, todo.

Sin embargo, dicha sombra desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido; quizás me la habia imaginado.

"Cuando vuelvan los botes a salvarnos, nosotros seremos muy felices. Seremos sobrevivientes, seremos aquellos bendecidos por habernos salvado de esta catástrofe, aquellos que lograron levantarse." Una débil sonrisa curvó los labios de Jack. Cerró los ojos lentamente, y por un eterno y horrible segundo pensé que no había podido sobrevivir al horrible frío que carcomía el aire; pero inmediatamente pude divisar nuevamente el brillo especial de sus ojos que me cautivaba tanto.

Inevitablemente, sonreí con total alivio. "Sí…", murmuré. "Seremos felices, y seguiremos nuestros sueños… y haremos todas aquellas cosas que no hemos podido hacer… me enseñaras a andar a caballo, y cabalgar con una pierna a cada lado…" Jack sonrió. Sentí un _flashback _al recordar aquella lejana conversación, en la cubierta del Titanic, los primeros días del viaje. "Y probaremos tantas cosas… me sorprende que me haya dado cuenta a estas alturas de mi vida lo que realmente es el amor… Te amo, Jack. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, el abuelo de mis nietos… Te amo, y nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte hacia alguien." Sentía como la sangre volvía lentamente a mi cara, recuperando de a poco el color de ésta. Sentía un fuego en mi pecho, un sentimiento cálido y complejo… "Te amo, Jack, simplemente son las únicas palabras que pueden traducir lo qe siento por ti."

Una hermosa sonrisa curvó los labios de Jack. Durante aquellos eternos segundos nos sumergimos uno en la mirada del otro, tratando de traducirnos el amor que sentíamos a través de nuestros ojos. Apretó su mano en la mía, y murmuró, casi inaudiblemente: "Yo tambien te amo, Rose. Más que nada y nadie en el mundo."

El tiempo se estiró y los segundos se convirtieron en años. Una nueva esperanza había florecido en mi pecho; me sentía mucho más segura, y el ambiente ya no era frío, sino agradablemente cálido.

Y así, mirándonos con ternura, esperamos la vuelta de algún bote.

Estábamos rodeados de la gente que se había quedado en el barco, como nosotros, cuya respiración agitada se iba calmando de a poco, y como un suspiro sus vidas se iban yendo también… Sentí el estremecimiento de una pena atroz en mi corazón al pensar en ellos. Ojalá hubiera más vivos además de nosotros, por favor, por favor…

Y entonces la preocupación empezó a ahogarme. Nada sucedía, no se escuchaba el choque del agua contra ningún bote, ninguna perturbación en las tranquilas aguas además del suave balanceo de la puerta sobre la cual estábamos, además del sonido de nuestra lenta respiración.

Los minutos se alargaban como siglos y una creciente angustia amenazaba con explotar en mi pecho. Sentía el frío nuevamente en todo mi cuerpo, y la esperanza me abandonaba lentamente...

* * *

_Texto íntegro del fic escrito a los 12 años. Lo había posteado antes mi prima en mi nombre en esta misma página. Por favor cuéntenme qué opinan dejándome un review! :)_


End file.
